There are currently in use many different types of utility bags used by various tradesmen, construction workers, handymen, plumbers, carpenters, fishermen and the like. These bags conventionally provide for numerous compartments or pockets for containing, storing and carrying items of various sizes and shapes. The compartments and pockets allow a user to aggregate and store articles of similar size and/or function for easy retrieval.
One such utility bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,504 entitled “Carrying Bag”. The carrying bag is formed of flexible material having an upper compartment and a lower compartment separated by a dividing wall. The carrying bag includes a zippered closure extending around three sides of the bag which allows access to the lower compartment and permits the upper compartment to be pivoted away from the lower compartment. The lower compartment includes a unitary, divided tray for storing articles therein.
A utility bag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,268 and issued to the present inventor has a generally rectangular first compartment which has an opening therein and contains at least one removable tray. A second substantially pocketbook shaped compartment has an opening formed at an upper end to enable access to an inside portion thereof. Pockets sized so as to accommodate elongated objects of varying weight and size, are attached around a perimeter of the bag.
Despite the provision of various compartments and pockets, inefficiencies in the utilization of space within utility bags continues to be a problem. For example, after the upper or pocketbook shaped compartment is filled with tools, implements, containers and the like, unused space remains within the compartment. Attempts to fill this unused space may lead to problems in finding desired items as the items may become lost or buried within the compartment.
There is therefore a need in the art for a utility bag that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. There is a need for a utility bag that provides for utilization of unused space in compartments of the utility bag. There is also a need for a utility bag having a compartment recessed in an upper portion of the utility bag to provide additional storage space.